Un amor incomparable
by naTaliiajOnaz1
Summary: Ola amigas ya se que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con camp rock pero si con los jonas brothers plizz lean y dejen reviews


Nove: ¡Un amor incomparable!

Pues verán de tantas noves que eh leído me dieron ganas de hacer una, ¡espero realmente les guste!

Capitulo 1:

Es el año 1999, recién ah pasado el día del niño y próximamente va a ser mi cumpleaños, ¡solo faltan 2 meses! ¡Qué emoción!, me llamo ______ ______ ______ (tu nombre completo), vivo en _______ (la Ciudad en donde vivas), tengo 6 años y cumpliré 7, tengo una hermana mayor que tiene 9 años se llama Eli, curso el 1er grado de Primaria, voy en el cole___________ (el que tú quieras o en el que vayas), mi mejor amiga se llama Karime ( o el nombre de tu BF )y ella ya tiene 7 años, los cumplió el 13 de Abril, la escuela hasta ahorita es genial, ah no ser por esos 3 chicos que me molestan, si son fastidiosos, Joseph Adam Jonas, Paul Kevin Jonas y Nicholas Jerry Jonas, mejor conocidos por todos los del colegio como Joe, Kevin y Nick, a todo el mundo les cae bien, hasta a mi hermana Eli le caen bien se llevan bastante bien, y eso que ha sido testigo de cómo me tratan esos chicos, es como llamarle "cariño de hermanas", lo único malo es que Nick va en mi salón, no pudo haberme tocado una suerte mejor. No es que me interese mucho la vida de esos chicos pero Joe tiene 10 años, Kevin 12 años y Nick 7 años, lo escuche decir de mi hermana. Ahorita voy rumbo a mi casa, acabo de terminar mi día en el colegio, Eli se fue a casa de Andrea, una compañera de su salón disque a hacer un trabajo, yo en lo personal, no le creo.

Estoy feliz porque hoy eh sacado una buena calificación en Español, ya puedo saborear los dulces que mama me dará por recompensa, hasta que unos niños llegan y me quitan mi mochila y empiezan a burlarse de mí, cierro los ojos y solo siento que las lagrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro, me cubro los oídos, tengo mucho miedo, pero de repente dejo de escuchar todas esas risas y burlas hacia mí, abro los ojos y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo: Joe, Kevin y Nick están defendiéndome, tratando de quitarle a esos chicos mis cosas del colegio, realmente estoy maravillada, como si me hubieran petrificado, solo veo que consiguen su objetivo y esos chicos salen corriendo.

Joe: Oye ____ (tn) ¿estás bien? Realmente no se que responderle, no puedo creer lo que me está pasando, estoy muy agradecida con ellos por eso, pero ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

Kevin: Hey ____ (tn) -veo como pasa su mano frente mi cara -Joe te ah preguntado si estás bien, ¿No te hicieron nada malo esos chicos?, ¿No te lastimaron?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué andas sola a tu casa?, ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- estoy muy consciente de que tantas preguntas me marearon, pero de lo que no estoy consciente es si se está preocupando por mi y ¿Quiere acompañarme a casa?- ¿Qué me dices?

Tu: Bueno, en primer lugar muchas gracias por lo que acaban de hacer, en segundo lugar ando sola a mi casa porque mi hermana fue a casa de una amiga del colegio y por ultimo yo les tengo una pregunta…- Justo cuando les voy a preguntar Joe me interrumpe y realmente odio que hagan eso

Joe: ¿Qué?, ¿Cuál es? Dinos te responderemos lo que sea

Tu: ¡Pero primero no me interrumpas!

Joe: Ok, ok pero no te enojes

Kevin: Joe enserio cállate y deja que ______ (tn) nos cuente- Solo espero a que nadie hablara y volteo a ver a Nick, solo vi como se me quedaba viendo, vi como en sus ojos había una pregunta que quería hacerme, pero decidí preguntar yo primero y después el

Tu: Bien ahora ya que nadie va a hablar, muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mí, pero- Justo en ese momento Joe me vuelve a interrumpir-

Joe: ¡Ves Kevin! ¡Qué bueno que vinimos a ayudarla!- Yo ya estoy demasiado enojada, no sé qué cara abre puesto, pero estoy segura de que no era muy bonita, solo veo que Joe me vio y se calla

Tu: ¿Por qué me ayudaron, si siempre me molestan?- Kevin iba a hablar pero ya me di cuenta que una de las costumbres de Joe es interrumpir a la gente

Joe: Bueno es que en realidad no nos caes mal, lo hacíamos para ver si nos hablabas, pero ya vimos que ese método no funciono- Solo pongo cara de ¿What?

Kevin: Si, te nos haces una niña muy linda, muy buena amiga, ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- En este momento decido olvidar todo lo que me habían hecho antes y empezar de nuevo

Tu: Bien, ¡empecemos de nuevo!- Digo dándole la mano- Bien, me voy a casa- En ese momento veo como Nick levanta la mano.

Nick: ¿Nos dejas acompañarte a casa? porque nosotros también vamos a la nuestra- Días atrás hubiera dicho que no, pero que mas da ahora somos amigos-

Tu: Si claro, así también podre compartir los dulces que mama me dará

Joe: Un momento, ¿No nos preguntaras donde vivimos?

Tu: No porque ya lo sé, viven frente mío- Me da risa que cara pusieron- Lo sé porque en los primeros días del colegio, por las mañanas, vi como salían caminando para ir al colegio y también porque mis papas van seguido para la casa de ustedes junto con mi hermana

Joe: Un momento así que ¿Eli es tu hermana?

Kevin: Basta Joe vamos andando que ya es tarde, y si no llegamos pronto mama nos regañara

De ahí solo platicaron que les gustaba hacer, a ti en especial te gusta nadar, fue un rato agradable

Kevin: Bien _____ (tn) ya llegamos te veremos mañana

Tu: ¿No van a pasar? Ya les había dicho que les daría dulces- Joe iba a decir algo pero enseguida Kevin hablo

Kevin: No es que ya es un poco tarde, así que vale llegar ahorita a casa, sino nuestra mama nos va a regañar y no nos va a dejar salir, así que ¿Por qué no mejor lo pasamos para mañana?

Tu: Esta bien, entonces hoy no comeré los dulces y los llevare mañana a la escuela

Joe: Esa es una gran idea, bien nos vemos mañana- Dijo Joe tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en el cachete, siento miles de mariposas en mi estomago y no sé porque

Tu: Bien los veré mañana- Dije metiéndome a mi casa, cierro la puerta y me encuentro con mi mama esperándome

Tu mama: Señorita ¿Podría usted decirme porque llega a estas horas de la escuela? Son las 3.30 de la tarde y tendrías que estar aquí desde las 3 pm

Tu: Mama perdón por llegar tarde pero tengo una explicación- Le explicaste e tu mama lo que había ocurrido con esos chicos, lo que hicieron los Jonas por ti y que decidieron ser amigos-

Tu mama: Bien eso realmente eso es sorprendente, aunque no sé porque nunca te cayeron bien esos chicos si son adorables, Eli también se lleva bien con ellos- Ok ya, creo que tampoco se daba cuenta de cómo me trataban, pero como ya lo dije antes eso ya lo deje atrás y voy a empezar de nuevo

Tu: Si mama la verdad no se qué era lo que me pasaba, pero bueno eso dejémoslo atrás, mira lo que tengo- Dije sacando el examen de Español- ¿No crees que me merezco una recompensa por esto?

Tu mama: Si tienes razón, ven vamos a la cocina ahí tengo los dulces- En ese momento tu mama empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, pero al ver que no la seguías…- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no quieres dulces?

Tu: No, si quiero, pero, le dije a los chicos que los llevaría a la escuela para compartirlos con ellos así que ¿Me los podrías poner para el lunch de mañana para el colegio?

Tu mama: Ok está bien, entonces pondré mas para que los compartas con ellos junto con Karime ¿No?

Tu: Si claro, bien iré a hacer tarea para bajar a comer- Subiste las escaleras y caminaste hasta llegar a tu cuarto, realmente era un cuarto muy lindo, te sentaste en tu escritorio, sacaste tu libreta de tareas y empezaste a hacer tu tarea, bajaste a comer, realmente tenias hambre, fueron demasiadas emociones por un día (bueno para ser una niña de 7 años eran muchas =D) comiste ____ (tu comida favorita) como te encantaba, pronto llego la noche, no podías dormir pensando en lo que había pasado en el día, pero en especial en ese pequeño, pero significativo beso que te dio Joe en la mejilla. Te quedaste dormida pensando en ello. Llego la mañana te paraste temprano para bañarte, arreglaste con tu uniforme, hasta que tu mama te llamo…

Tu mama: ¡_____! (tn) ¡te buscan!- Bajaste lo más rápido que podías, pensaste que era Karime pero oh sorpresa cuando terminaste de bajar las escaleras viste a Joe platicando con tu mama- … si _____ (tn) ya me conto gracias por lo que hicieron también dile a tus hermanos ah y me saludas a tu madre

Joe: Si señora no se preocupe, ¡Hola _____ (tn)! Vinimos a buscarte para ir al colegio- Dijo viendo detrás de tu mama saludándote con la mano

Tu: Hola, ¿Y Eli no viene con nosotros?

Tu mama: No cariño Eli se quedo con Andy a dormir, me dijo su mama que ella la llevaría a la escuela

Joe: Porque ¿Te molesta que vengamos por ti?

Tu: No, no para nada solo que se me hizo raro, bien vayámonos solo voy por mi mochila a la sala- Fuiste corriendo hacia la sala, pero antes de volver revisaste si tu mama había guardado los dulces para el colegio y si efectivamente había, por cierto bastantes, regresaste corriendo para no hacer esperar a Joe- Bien ya estoy lista, adiós mama

Tu mama: Adiós cariño y suerte en el colegio- Te fuiste caminando con Joe hasta donde estaban Nick y Kevin

Tu: Hola Nick, hola Kevin- Dijiste dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno hasta que Joe hablo

Joe: ¿Y qué? ¿Para mí no hay un beso?

Tu: Pero si ya te salude- Solo viste que la cara de Joe se empezó a apachurrar- Pero no tiene nada de malo que te de un beso- Te acercaste y le diste un beso en la mejilla. No sabias porque pero sentías muchas mariposas en el estomago, al mismo tiempo que Joe- Bien ya esta, pero antes de ir al colegio, ¿Podríamos pasar por Karime? Es que todos los días paso por su casa para irnos juntas

Kevin: Si claro no hay problema sabemos que es tu mejor amiga

Nick: Que por cierto muy linda- Solo Kevin le quedo viendo raro, ustedes saben que a esa edad uno no se da cuenta de esas cosas, espero que ustedes entiendan a que me refiero =D, fueron andando a la casa de Karime, tocaste la puerta y salió ella a saludarte, se paró en seco cuando vio con quienes venias acompañada

Karime: ¿Me perdí de algo o estoy soñando?

Tu: Shh no hables tan alto que pueden escucharte, solo camina y en el colegio te cuento, por lo mientras salúdalos- Karime se acerco a saludarlos tímidamente, primero iba a saludar a Kevin pero Nick se metió para que lo saludara a el primero, otra vez esto paso desapercibido por todos me nos por Kevin, luego saludo a Kevin y por último a Joe- Bien vamos andando al colegio que si no se nos hará tarde- Llegaron al colegio, quedaron de verse en el recreo. Las primeras clases estuvieron bien, pero en uno de los descansos Karime te pregunto qué había pasado entre los Jonas y tú

Karime: Bien ahora dime ¿Qué paso que yo no sepa?

Tu: Sonara raro pero ahora somos amigos

Karime: ¿Cómo? Cuéntame ¿qué paso?- Le contaste a Karime todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior- ¡Wow! Quien lo hubiera imaginado, te molestaban para ser amigos, que gracioso

Tu: Si lo mismo pensé yo, pero anda vamos que quede con ellos de comer hoy en el recreo- En ese momento llego Nick a donde estaban tú y Karime

Nick: Hola _____ (tn) ¡Hola Karime!

Karime y tu: Hola Nick

Nick: Ya es la hora de recreo yo creo que Joe y Kevin ya nos están esperando y por cierto Karime ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

Karime: No como crees, no quiero interrumpir

Nick y tu: Pero si no interrumpes nada

Karime: Ok, ok jaja voy pero no se enojen jaja- Fueron caminando hasta las mesas que estaban fuera de la cafetería, ahí viste a Joe y Kevin sentados platicando, tú te sentaste a lado de Joe, Kevin a lado de ti, Karime a lado de Kevin y Nick a lado de Karime =D, revisaste tu lonchera pero te diste cuenta de que se te había olvidado algo… ¡LOS DULCES! Justamente para eso se habían quedado de ver, pusiste una cara de preocupación que todos se dieron cuenta

Joe: _____ (tn) ¿Qué te sucede?

Tu: Bueno es que a decir verdad… se me olvidaron los dulces en la mochila y mi mochila esta en el salón de clases, pero no se preocupen voy por ellos

Joe: ¡Yo te acompaño!- Joe se levanto rápidamente de su silla, empezaron a andar hacia tu salón de clases, había un silencio que por cierto bastante incomodo, el camino hacia tu salón era el más largo que habías recorrido hasta que Joe hablo- Y… ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Qué hiciste?

Tu: Bueno pues después de que ustedes se fueron, hice mi tarea, comí, vi la tele un rato y después me dormí, ¿Y tú?- Bueno Joe realmente era un chico muy hiperactivo en la escuela y no hacia tareas, solo llegaba a su casa a comer y después a dormir y si no tenia flojera ya hacia la tarea, pero eso, era cada década jaja =D, pero muy extrañamente siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, es por eso que nunca había reprobado- ¿Joe?

Joe: Jaja bueno- Se quedo pensando no quería que pensaras que era un flojo porque le gustabas XD- Pues llegue a mi casa a hacer tarea- Dijo mintiendo y algo nervioso, notaste su nerviosismo pero decidiste quedarte callada y esperar a que el terminara- después baje a comer y vi la tele

Tu: ¿Enserio? bueno realmente me sorprendes

Joe: ¿Por qué?

Tu: Bueno Joe a decir verdad todos sabemos que haces y que no haces en el colegio jaja, ven ya llegamos espérame aquí yo voy por los dulces- Entraste al salón, fuiste hacia donde estaba tu banca, tomaste tu mochila y agarraste los dulces cuando saliste encontraste a Joe platicando con tu hermana, eso te incomodo y solo tosiste- Disculpen ¿Interrumpo?- Eli se te quedo viendo con cara de si niña tonta

Joe: No para nada ven vámonos, hasta luego Eli- Dijo despidiéndose de ella agitando su mano, Eli no le quedo otra que despedirse de él también con una sonrisa demasiado fingida, pero por dentro estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, a ella le gustaba Joe y por un cierto punto estaba feliz de que no te levaras con ellos o en especial con él, para que pudiera ser su novia, solo vio como Joe te tomo de la mano y empezaron a andar hacia donde estaban los chicos, estaba muy enojada por lo que hizo Joe. Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban esperándolos Nick, Karime y Kevin, se estaban llevando demasiado bien- Hola chicos ya llegamos con la botana- todos se empezaron a reír, el recreo paso de lo más divertido, estaban riéndose de todo, en especial de Joe porque hacia caras y chistes (ya saben que Joe es muy gracioso) pero lamentablemente esos 50min se les fueron volando, así que tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos salones para ir a la siguiente clase. La clase que les tocaba era matemáticas, eras muy buena en mate al igual que Nick. A Karime le daba algo de flojera pero también le echaba muchas ganas, después vino la clase de educación física…

Prof.: Bien voy a pasar lista y el que no me conteste tiene falta

Todos: ok

El profesor paso lista a todos el único que no había ido había sido Sergio pero él estaba enfermo.

Prof.: Vamos a empezar a calentar y después vamos a jugar futbol- Como les choca a ti y a Karime jugar futbol, sobre todo porque en vez de parecer jugadores parecía como muchos trogloditas detrás de una pelota.

Prof.: Vamos a trotar alrededor de la cancha, después vamos a correr tocando los talones y al último tocando las rodillas. Empezamos atrás de _____ (tn)- Empezaron a hacer lo que el profesor les había dicho y le dijiste a Karime

Tu: Ay como me choca este profesor, siempre hacemos lo mismo, siempre jugamos futbol. ¿Sabes?, ¿Has visto la película del Dorado?

Karime: Si ¿Por?

Tu: ¿Ya ves la parte donde juegan la parte de pelota?- Karime solo asintió con la cabeza- Bueno pues así parecen ellos cuando juegan, cuando corren por la cancha todo tiembla- Las dos echaron a reír, en eso llega Nick

Nick: ¡Hola! , ¿De qué se ríen?

Karime y tu: No de nada jaja

Nick: Ok me voy a jugar fut

Prof.: Bien ya terminamos el calentamiento, Nick y Chema van a ser capitanes, escojan a su equipo- Nick no dudo un segundo y dijo

Nick: ¡Yo escojo a Karime!- Todos empezaron a hacerle burla a Nick y Karime jaja =D

Chema: Bueno yo escojo a _____(tn)- Y así fueron escogiendo cada uno a su equipo, empezaron a jugar, aunque no te gustaba jugabas bien, te daba risa Karime porque no hacía nada más que estar en un lado, la comprendías ya que a ella no le gusta nada de eso, ella era mas fashion jaja. Al final gano tu equipo, Nick era muy bueno pero no obtuvo mucha ayuda de su equipo.

Nick: Wow _____ (tn) no sabía que jugabas tan bien

Tu: Pues ya ves jaja, pero ahora tengo sed y no traigo dinero

Karime: Si yo también

Nick: ¡Pues yo las invito!

Ya después tuviste Español y así paso tu día de clases, por cierto uno de los más divertidos de los que habías tenido en toda tu vida. Nunca imaginaste que esos niños tan odiosos serian tan divertidos. Nick, Karime y tu salieron del salón de clases hacia la puerta de salida, Joe y Kevin ya estaban ahí esperándolos para irse a casa

Joe: ¡Hola _____ (tn)! Hola Karime

Nick: Si hola Joe

Joe: Jaja no te enojes Nick

Kevin: ¿Qué tal su día de clases?

Tu y Karime: Bien nada de qué quejarnos jaja

Nick: Si y acabo de descubrir que _____ (tn) es buenísima en fut

Tu: Jaja no exageres Nick

Todos: Jaja

Fueron andando, primero a la casa de Karime que es la que quedaba más cerca de la escuela


End file.
